In the supplement industry there is a need for a bottle that allows one to carry a mixable substance or powder in a way that is easy to use and mix. Storing the supplement powders in a separate compartment outside the bottle and then adding the powder and possibly liquid to the bottle is time consuming and often messy. This is a relatively easy task if you are at home. However, if you want to mix your powders on the go, there is no easy or convenient way to do it. It involves stopping what you are doing, taking out your bottle and powder container, and physically putting the powder and possibly water inside the bottle.
Patent application WO2014/056079 provides one possible solution to this above inconvenience by providing a bottle in which a powder compartment is located in an upper part of the bottle with a liquid located in a lower part of the bottle. The powder is stored separately from the liquid and released into the liquid by pushing a plunger in the powder compartment of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,440 discloses a baby bottle having a powder compartment located in a lower part of the bottle. A user pushes a plunger in the powder compartment to remove a compartment lid to allow the baby powder to mix with the liquid contained in a remaining portion of the bottle.
However, the above known bottles employ substance mixing systems and substance compartments that are impractical, complex, inconvenient and unsuitable for use with a disposable one-time use powder or substance container in view of the fact that such disposable one-time use containers as well as the substance mixing systems should be manufactured using a minimal amount of material to minimise their environmental impact.